Stella Malone
Stella Malone is a deuteragonist of the series and is a longtime friend of JONAS, who believes fashion is the sixth sense and finds unique ways to personalize their school uniforms. She is the boy's stylist, creating the Stellavator in order to help the boys know what to wear. She also repairs their clothes when fans rip or destroy them, and designs their clothes for special occasions. Her best friend is Macy Misa. She also gives the boys great advice and helps them in any way she can, and she makes sure the boys do the right thing. Unlike Macy, Stella is very bad at sports, having to design/make Macy's Volleyball Team uniforms in order to pass her gym class. Personality She is stylish and knows it. Her clients (Joe, Nick, and Kevin) are more like friends than clients. She loves her clothes. She shares her talent in design with other people. Relationships Joe Lucas Season 1 Stella has been friends with Joe and his brothers ever since she was a little girl and over time; Joe and Stella develop crushes on one another. In "Pizza Girl", when Stella finds out about all three brothers wanting to ask Maria, the pizza girl out, she calls an emergency JONAS meeting. She confronts them about it (mostly Joe) and Joe asks "Why, are you jealous?" but Stella denies it. In "Keeping it Real" she and Joe thought the same thing and do a special handshake. In "Band's Best Friend", when Macy shows her a potato chip resembling Joe, she admits that it does look like Joe, and it even has the "cute dimple under his nose". Later in the episode, she finds out that Joe was the one who put the pudding in her purse in the third grade (she thought it was Carl before) when he confesses about it. Joe says that he didn't know it would get all over the things in her purse. Stella asks him what he thought it would do when she remembers that Joe informed her that when a guy does mean things to a girl, it means he likes her and she reminds Joe of it. She asks Joe if he has a crush on her, and Joe stutters while fake laughing, and makes an excuse not to answer the question by saying "I gotta go on stage". After he leaves, Stella puts on an amused smile. In "Fashion Victim", Stella gets a chance to date Van Dyke Tosh, but Joe gets jealous and sabotages their outfits for a special event, resulting in Stella ending the date. Stella becomes furious and decides to get revenge by dressing him in an awful outfit, which Van Dyke later copies. In "Frantic Romantic", Stella is jealous at first when she thought Joe was going out with Fiona Skye. Stella plays Joe's fake love interest to get rid of Fiona Skye. When Macy tells them to kiss for the photo, they both get up to leave, obviously uncomfortable. When asked what her favorite things about Joe were, she responded "The way he flips his hair out of his eyes, the way he smiles when he's nervous, and his heart." She continuously denies crushing on Joe, but after everyone had walked away, she moans "Oh, who am I kidding? He's adorable!" to herself. At the very end of the episode, Joe put his hand on her back as they enter the building. In "Double Date", Stella and Joe admit their feelings for each other, and kiss. The next day, they reveal to a stunned Nick and Kevin that they are a couple now. In "Exam Jam", Stella is sad that she won't see Joe while he is touring over the summer, and is jealous of the female attention he will receive and styles his outfits to cover him up because of it. Season 2 In "House Party", Stella is unsure of her relationship with Joe, and after seeing Joe hug Vanessa, says she wants her and Joe to just be friends. In "Back to the Beach", Stella goes along with Kevin to support Joe at his audition and is hurt when Vanessa talks to Joe about how great it is that they're working together. Then during the Fall montage, Stella looks at Joe longingly over her shoulder. In "Date Expectations", Stella gets asked out by a guy, and asks for Macy's advice on how to break it to Joe, but is mad when Joe starts interrogating Ben. In "America's Sweethearts", Stella finds it difficult to see Joe kissing another girl, and Joe reminds her that she has a boyfriend and that they shouldn't get upset if the other dates someone. In "The Secret", Kiara suggests something's going on between Joe and Stella, and Stella gets awkward and moves away from him. In "A Wasabi Story", Ben breaks up with Stella saying that there was clearly something going on between her and Joe. In "Up in the Air, Joe got Stella a job on the Forever April set, which angered Vanessa. In the end, after Joe and Vanessa broke up, Vanessa and Stella hugged and Vanessa said she hoped that they figured out whatever they needed to figure out. In "Direct to Video", Joe brought Stella chicken soup when she was sick. In "The Flirt Locker", Stella hurts Joe's feelings, "going to town" when addressing Joe's flaws. In order to get Joe out of his "relationship" with Jessika, a.k.a. Movie-Brat, she told Joe she loved him. Joe said he felt the same way and Movie-Brat left. Joe seemed ecstatic but when Macy came over and when she and Stella explained to Joe that she was acting, Joe seemed very upset and left. Stella then admitted to starting to like Joe again. After that moment, they don't talk much to each other for a while. Nick and Macy arrange a boat trip and when Joe and Stella see each other, they both walk away. Nick stops Stella and talks to her, telling her that she really hurt Joe's feelings, so she stays. Macy talks to Joe and makes him stay. Stella and Joe both have fun talking to each other on the boat and Joe realizes that he still likes her and asks her to be his girlfriend. She says yes but, after a day, she finds out Joe has a movie deal in New Zealand and decides to run away and leave L.A. Joe and Stella share a kiss later at the airport and get back together. Van Dyke Tosh Van Dyke Tosh is a popular jock at Horace Mantis Academy (HMA). Stella has a crush on Van Dyke from time to time. Joe seems to be jealous of Van Dyke in the episode Fashion Victim because Van Dyke asks Stella out, which she says yes to, but she was supposed to be helping Joe with his math homework. Van Dyke doesn't appear to be very smart either. In the episode The Three Musketeers, Joe quits the school play because of stage fright. Joe's understudy, which happens to be Van Dyke, replaces him. Throughout the practice for the play, Van Dyke seems to be replacing Joe in his life, too. During the play, just as he and Stella are about to kiss (which Stella seems to resent), Joe swings in on a rope, hits Van Dyke, takes over Van Dyke's part, and kisses Stella on the cheek. This seems to really annoy Van Dyke. Ben Ben is a guy that Stella meets in LA in the episode Date Expectations while hiking with Macy. In The Secret it is revealed that Stella and Ben have been dating for 21 days, 17 hours and 12 minutes. In A Wasabi Story Stella and Ben double-date with Vanessa Page and Joe, reliving somewhat the Double Date episode of the first season. They break up in this episode when Ben is convinced there's something going on between Joe and Stella, much to everyone's dismay. Appearance Stella has blond hair and is stylish. Her eyes are brown and her clothes are always fashionable. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters